Staging
by KlaineSavesTheWorld
Summary: It called all of them. They were all in New York for some reason. Rachel was still looking for some kind of job on Broadway. Noah was visiting a friend. Mike and Tina lived there. Blaine had a client. They all felt the call.
1. The Arrival

**A/N:**

**Hi! Thanks for clicking on this story!**

**This is an idea I've had floating around in my head for awhile now, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>It called all of them.<p>

They were all in New York for some reason. Rachel was still looking for some kind of job on Broadway. Noah was visiting a friend. Mike and Tina lived there. Blaine had a client.

They all felt the call.

It was less of a physical attraction, and more a mental one. The pull to the building was incredible, everyone found themselves standing at the dark entrance of the theater, wondering why they were there.

They all followed the call.

Everyone filed in, they weren't really sure why. It seemed almost silly. They all had places to be, things to do, people to be with.

But, they all came.

Not together.

Santana entered the room first. She put her purse down on one of the gritty seats and sat down on the one next to it. I wasn't sure what she was waiting for, this was my secret place, no one else came. I recognized her though. She was Santana Lopez, that girl from high school. What the hell was she doing here? She was obviously waiting for someone, she looked around expectantly. Not at me, I was hidden. Towards the back of the theater, no one could see me in the dark room.

Rachel was next. She entered in dark clothes, ugly. She looked poor, she had no purse to put anywhere, so she simply sat. Glancing at Santana every now and again. She took a granola bar out of her pocket and began to eat. Santana never looked at her.

Kurt came in after that.

I froze, I couldn't believe that he was here at some rundown old stage.

He was wearing his usual attire. Flamboyantly over the top clothes that looked like he was wearing a copy of Vouge.

The others began to come in next. One by one they entered into my hiding spot. Some acknowledging one another, others looked afraid of their former Glee club members.

Puck wouldn't look at Quinn.

Tina and Mike had their arms linked.

Kurt looked around, disgusted by his environment. He never looked at Blaine.

Blaine couldn't stop looking at him.

I still couldn't believe that all these people were here. I though I would never see them again. Yet, here they were, no reason, they were just here.

We all sat in silence for some time, then the curtain was raised.

All the eyes in the room looked as the dusty, faded red sheet rose up revealing the large stage covered with grime and filth.

We all sat in amazement, wondering who was orchestrating this event.

The spotlight landed on Blaine, he turned around, getting out of his chair, and looking wide-eyed at all of us.

The greasy piano began to play, Blaine looked at it in wonder. He turned his back to us, ran up on stage, turned towards the piano and said,

"Take requests?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but don't worry, this was only the beginning. The chapters will get longer, I promise. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! I hope you alert this one so you can see what Blaine wants to sing!**

**-Klaine Saves The World :)**


	2. Blaine's Company

**Hey! You clicked on my story, Thanks!  
>I love all the songs in this fic, but I do not know them. Nor Glee, nor Company.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The light in the rooms changed, almost as if someone had placed a blue sheet over the moon. The piano was playing clearly now, slowly playing the opening notes to a song I didn't know. Blaine changed too, his clothes changed from the formal jacket to a simple shirt with a blank blue tie. He slowly opened his mouth as the piano continued its slow song. <p>

"Someone to hold you too close,

Someone to hurt you too deep,"

Blaine took a breath and looked around at his former friends, pausing on each of their faces. 

"Someone to sit in your chair,

To ruin your sleep."

The music continued under him as he started to talk.  
>"Kurt and I didn't make it through collage, it wasn't my fault! I guess." He took a breath, now only starring at Kurt. <p>

"Someone to need you too much,

Someone to know you too well,

Someone to pull you up short

And put you through hell!"

His eyes were watering already, his voice fraught with the peril of the fact that the man who he had given everything was standing in front of him again.

"I was so worried when we were leaving high school that I couldn't be perfect for you Kurt. I just couldn't live if you weren't there with me."  
>The room was changing now, the stage was transforming. It's broken down state was changing into something much more.<br>More sounds were coming from the pit. Flutes, cellos, stage was becoming alive with the noise of the empty man's beautiful voice. 

"Someone you have to let in,

Someone whose feelings you spare,

Someone who, like it or not,

Will want you to share

A little, a lot."

"That's when I started purging. I didn't ever think you would find out. It's just-" He cut himself off with his own tears.  
>"I just didn't think that you would break up with me. I just never understood why."<br>Light was coming from the stage now, the dust was being ripped from the stage that had been empty for so long.

"Someone to crowd you with love,

Someone to force you to care,"

He was pacing now, his eyes yelling questions at the boy who destroyed him at his lowest.  
>"I mean, I loved you Kurt, more then I ever loved anyone before. Why couldn't you have stayed? Why did you have to run. You always ran from everything, but never me." He was yelling at the paler man now, his voice cracking with tears, but the music from the pit held strong, cuing Blaine back into the song. <p>

"Someone to make you come through,

Who'll always be there,

As frightened as you

Of being alive,

Being alive,

Being alive,

Being alive."

"After you left, I just couldn't do it, I sold the apartment. Everything smelled like you, I always liked that you used your Mom's perfume to scent the place, but then you took on your Mom's smell. So it became yours, at least for me. I begged my Dad to fund school, I just went the opposite direction, Harvard Law, it was a big deal for some people."

"Somebody, hold me too close,

Somebody, hurt me too deep,

Somebody, sit in my chair

And ruin my sleep

And make me aware

Of being alive,

Being alive."

"I had a few hook-ups, with girls, I felt like vomiting every time. But I just couldn't, my dad was watching me, and I-" He broke down, kneeling on the now clean stage. Music was blasting from the pit. A conductor rose from the center, sending Blaine back into the song.

"Somebody, need me too much,

Somebody, know me too well,

Somebody, pull me up short

And put me through hell

And give me support

For being alive,

Make me alive.

Make me confused,

Mock me with praise,"

Blaine was practically yelling the song as he reached the climax of the number. 

"Let me be used,

Vary my days.

But alone is alone, not alive."

"I kept thinking of that day, when we went to tell my Dad that I wanted to go to New York, you were so close to me. What happened, why did you do it Kurt? Please! Just tell me!" The music was beautiful, it mixed with Blaine's voice perfectly. The conductor had no emotion, but his body held all the passion to make up for that.  
>"I'm so successful now, Kurt. I could be so good for you. I would finally give you the person you deserve" <p>

"Somebody, crowd me with love,

Somebody, force me to care,

Somebody, make me come through,

I'll always be there,

As frightened as you,

To help us survive

Being alive,

Being alive,

Being alive!"

Blaine wandered off the stage, it was normal again, the conductor gone, the piano silent.  
>Blaine sat far away from the man he had just poured his soul out to, he sat down, and looked at the ceiling, as if trying to escape.<p>

No one clapped. No one needed to.

Sam then stood up. He looked around, snapped his fingers three times and yelled to the conductor that was no longer there,

"A five, six, seven, eight."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading again!<strong>

**he song Blaine sang is _Being Alive_ from "Company", It's a great show, and I think Darren Criss would rock as Bobby, here's a video of an amazing performance by Raul Esparza is you want to hear the song to get a better image of the chapter**

**http: / / .com / watch?v=eBBPKedba5o (Without spaces, sorry)**

**Thanks again!**

**-KlaineSavesTheWorld :D  
><strong>


	3. Sam's Chicago

**Hi, sorry about the lateness of the update, I have trouble with procrastination and time just got away from me. **

**I love this show and song so I hope I did it justice.**

**I don't own Glee or Chicago.**

* * *

><p>The room changed again as snappy jazz music filled the stage. A bright yellow spotlight hit Sam as he ran up on stage. His clothes had transformed from a brown jacket and ugly black pants to a formal black suit that looked like it was from the 20's.<p>

The pit was full once again as music came flying from the stage, Sam stood center.

"Quinn and I got married eventually. It was nice really, she looked gorgeous and everything in my life seemed to be falling into place." He took a breath as the music slowed down

"I mean, it just seemed like after we got married, no one even knew who I was..."

_If someone stood up in a crowd_

_And raised his voice up way out loud_

_And waved his arm and shook his leg_

_You'd notice him_

_If someone in the movie show_

_Yelled "Fire in the second row_

_This whole place is a powder keg!"_

_You'd notice him_

_And even without clucking like a hen_

_Everyone gets noticed, now and then,_

_Unless, of course, that personage should be_

_Invisible, inconsequential me!_

Sam sighed as he continued the song. The stage was now shaking with the music.

"She never introduced to any of her friends, and it just seemed like she dodn't even know my name, it was like I was made of air... or."

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Shoulda been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there..._

_I tell ya_

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Shoulda been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there..._

"Eventually, we just stopped talking. I can't exactly pinpoint a date. It just sorta happened." He looked down at his feet, and then up at Quinn in the audience. The music stopped for a moment as he starred at her  
>"That's when she started fooling around" The music started again blasting the swaying rhythm of the tune.<p>

_Suppose you was a little cat_

_Residin' in a person's flat_

_Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?_

_You'd notice him_

_Suppose you was a woman, wed_

_And sleepin' in a double bed_

_Beside one man, for seven years_

_You'd notice him_

_A human being's made of more than air_

_With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there_

_Unless that human bein' next to you_

_Is unimpressive, undistinguished_

_You know who..._

He took a breath, looking around at his former classmates in the audience. He broke down, his singing becoming slow and clumsy. Tears were in his eyes, they shone brightly from the spotlight still on Sam.

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Shoulda been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there..._

****He looked angry now, though his singing was still clumsy and sad.  
><strong><strong><br>****

_I tell ya_

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Shoulda been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there_

****He ran into the audience, stripping off all of his formal attire as he ran towards Quinn.  
><strong><strong><br>****

_Never even know!_

_****_He took off his hat and offered it up towards Quinn as he landed at her feet, the rest of his suit strewn behind him, he was now once again dressed in the clothes he was wearing previously.  
><strong><strong><br>****

_I'm there..._

He mumbled the last two words so only Quinn could here them.  
>"Hope I didn't take up too much of your time he said quietly as he resumed his seated position. The music stopped, leaving the theater in silence once more.<br>No one spoke, but Mike stood.  
>"Tina, get on stage please."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hate all the two week breaks they have on the show. Makes me sad...<strong>

**Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you enjoy this. **

**Points to the reviewer he can guess which show/song Mike is going to sing just from what he said!**

**(Reviews are candy, they are soooooo sweet)**

**-KlaineSavesTheWorld**


End file.
